Something's wrong
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Murdock becomes extremely ill just as the Military begin to close in on their location, making the team split up to try and save Murdock while he relives his sins in the form of horrifying nightmares. Final Chapter up. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**This is something that has been in my head for quite awhile, and I had a lot of problems getting it written. I really hope you all like it, also my computer was broken so I had to wait to put this up. I apologize for not getting back with any of you and hope that you can forgive me for that. I just had no way to get on my laptop to update because it was busted.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

Murdock's eyes began to feel weighed down, sliding shut involuntarily for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He forced his eyes open only to have them fall again as his whole head pitched forward; touching his chest which caused him to throw his head up with a jump.

He sighed, running a hand over his face as he leaned against the side of the van; making a fist and holding it to his mouth, muffling his cough. Waiting while Face and Hannibal talked things over with another satisfied client.

Murdock's eyes shifted as if taking in the scenery for the first time even though they'd been there for almost half an hour, the sunlight beat down on them as a light wind began to pick up.

The faint sounds of talking from the three men mixed with the crunching dirt and rock made Murdock's head pound ten times more than it already was, his hand unconsciously holding his head as he moved to the other side of the van, sitting on the edge of the open side door as the cool air and shade helped him feel a little better.

He didn't even realize how hot he was until he removed his hand, sticky sweat running slowly down it before wiping it on his pant leg and muffling another cough. "What's up with you, nutjob?"

Murdock slowly moved his gaze to B.A. staring at him from the front of the van, the hood popped up as he messed with the engine, only half his face was visible from where Murdock was sitting. "Nothing big guy, it's just the space hamsters."

B.A. scowled before turning his attention back to the van, shaking his head with a sigh. "Now he's seein' space hamsters?" He said to no one in particular, Murdock chuckled to himself, his hand running down his face to wipe away the sweat as his eyes began to droop again.

A flash of heat more intense than before hitting him as his vision blurring, he held his head with both hands to try and stop the world from spinning, his head pounding harder than it had a few minutes ago.

He was so out of it that he didn't even hear the sirens in the distance, the nightmarish sound approaching their location as his stomach knotted up.

Something rushing up his throat that he couldn't stop as he released the hold he had on his head, pushing himself out of the van and falling to his knees. Using one hand to hold himself up, the other wrapping around his stomach as he threw up onto the dirt road.

Murdock faintly heard the slam of the van hood and could see a blurred cloud of dust that was kicked up under B.A.'s boots as he ran around the side to see Hannibal and Face. "Somethin's wrong with Murdock!" He yelled out to Hannibal who looked around and started pushing Face towards the vette.

"Get him out of here, Face and I will take care of these guys!" Hannibal yelled while jumping into seat beside Face, the con man stepped on the gas and went down the road while the large man got Murdock into the van and took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, you alright back there!" B.A. yelled towards the back, the only responce he received was a weak moan before hearing a small, "I'm fine."

B.A. wasn't convinced, continuing down the dirt road while keeping an eye out for any kind of building,his foot staying on the accelerator until he spotted a rundown motel. It's sign not lit, looking as if it would fall any minute and it only looked to have four rooms as B.A. stopped the van in front of the office.

Going inside to find an older man behind the counter, his hair gone in some places, his clothing covered in dirt spots while an indistinguishable smell came from his body. B.A. slammed his hand down onto the counter to get the man's attention, "I need a room."

The older man starred at B.A. and looked him up and down before smirking, "Got any money?"

The larger man sighed, reluctantly removing one of his gold chains and handing it to the man who snatched it from him without hesitation. "Here's your key." He said with a smile, throwing B.A. a room key and going into the backroom.

B.A. sighed again, holding onto the key tightly and going back to the van, he started the van again and moved it so it wouldn't be seen from the road.

Going to the van's side and sliding open the door, the only thing that greeted him was Murdock who was curled in a ball shaking, sweat pratically dripping off his face as his arm lay across his stomach. The driver helped Murdock out of the van, "You're gonna pay me back for that chain I lost."

Walking Murdock to the room number that was on his key, the weaker man almost losing his footing a few times until B.A. finally got him to the room and sat him down on bed. "I'll be right back."

Murdock watched B.A. leave as his head began to spin, a familiar feeling coming up his throat again and filling his mouth before he ran to the next room.

B.A. came back with some bottled water and a some of the first aid supplies they kept in the car incase he needed it, he set the items on a small table that sat between the two beds in the room.

A sound coming from the bathroom got his attention and he now noticed Murdock wasn't on the bed, he threw the rest of the supplies down and went into the bathroom.

Murdock was leaning over the toilet, his forehead resting on his arm as he threw up again; B.A.'s hand unconsciously rubbing Murdock's back as he got down on one knee. "Hannibal...?" Murdock whispered, unable to say his other friend's name as he heaved again, B.A. held back a grimace at the sight. "They'll catch up."

The crazy man's small whimper reached B.A.'s ears as the pilot whispered that he didn't want to throw up anymore, sounding as if he was about to cry as the feeling came back. "It's alright fool, just let it out."

Murdock continued to throw up until there was nothing left, his head falling against his arm as B.A. left the room, coming back with a damp rag and pulling Murdock from the toilet before flushing it.

Using the rag to wipe Murdock's mouth, throwing the dirty rag into the shower beside them as Murdock leaned against him with heavy eyes as he breathed unevenly. The sargent put his hand onto the sick man's forehead, pulling it back as if burned by the intense heat before standing up and letting Murdock sit with his back on the wall.

"Man you're hot."

"Well... T-Thanks Bosco, that's s-sweet of ya to say."

"Shut up! I meant you got a fever." B.A. raised his voice to try and sound treatening to the pilot who only chuckled before coughing hard into his hand. Sounding as if he was going to cough up both lungs, B.A. stood quiet and looking away until it was over.

"B...A.." Murdock said quietly with a weak voice, the large man looked down at the fragile looking pilot as he glanced up so they're eyes met. B.A.'s mouth turned to a tight frown, his eyes so transparent that Murdock could see the mixed feelings the big man had towards him.

"Can you..Help me?" The pilot asked, feeling uncertain until B.A. gently pulled him to his feet, the weaker man's legs about to give out on him as the grip on him tightened, the heat still poured off the pilot's body, sending a slight chill down B.A.'s spine.

"You're really burning up." He said aloud, walking the unstable man to the bed closest to the bathroom and sitting him down again. Throwing some extra pillows onto the ones already placed there and pulled back the bedclothes.

Helping Murdock out of his jacket and shoes before lying him down, making sure he was comfortable before sitting on the second bed. The pilot's eyes shut and it only took a minute or so for him to fall asleep, B.A.'s hand going to the pilot's forehead again and brushing back the damp hair softly.

"Stupid fool, why'd you have to get sick now!" He growled to the unresponsive man before rubbing his eyes, the small crack on sunlight coming through the closed curtains shining on the two of them as he wet another cloth and laid it on Murdock's forehead.

B.A. sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling and walking around the room while every few minutes looking out the window.

A groan alerted the large man to the bed, closing the dusty curtain and returning to the his place on the edge of the second bed; Murdock's eyes already halfway open by the time he sat down.

"How you feelin'?" B.A. asked with his usual tone of voice, Murdock weakly lifted his arm and touched his forehead, his fingers feeling the freshly damped cloth that was cold under his hot fingertips. Blinking he laid his hand on the soft blanket and looked at B.A. with fevered eyes, trying to speak.

B.A. stood and got closer, "Water please," Murdock's voice was almost a whisper as another bead of sweat ran down his cheek. B.A. took one of the bottles of water off the table and lifted the pilot, "Drink slow."

B.A. knew that Murdock would throw it back up anyway but also knew he needed water, tipping the bottle he helped the pilot drink until Murdock pulled away. Laying back down and coughing into his hand as his friend looked back at him, "You feel nausous?"

"No," Murdock swallowed and smiled, "I feel fine... Right now."

B.A. only nodded, watching as Murdock fell asleep with the comfort of B.A.'s presense as the larger man watched over him through the night.

The morning sun shined through the cracked curtains of the window, the light hitting B.A.'s face as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes, not realizing that he fell asleep as he looked around trying to wake himself up.

His eyes moved from the wall the mirror above the hotel room sinks to Murdock, the pilots breathing was uneven, his chest seemed to barely moved under the blanket as his body stiffened. His shallow breathing beginning to quick as he opened his eyes, struggling to find his voice as B.A. got closer.

"B.A.. S-Sick." He whispered to his friend who was already pulling back the blanket, helping Murdock off the bed and walking him into the bathroom, the pilot leaning on him until he was sitting on the tile floor with his head hovering above the toilet again.

Watching as Murdock threw up again, B.A.'s hand going up and down his back as he muttered words of comfort to the ailing pilot. "It'll pass."

He whispered those words over and over again until it finally stopped; helping the pilot to his feet and cleaning out his mouth before putting him to bed once more.

"Thanks, Bosco."

"Shut up ya crazy fool." B.A. said with a fierce voice and angry expression, not knowing that Murdock could see through his mask and could tell that deep down he was worried.

"I'll be.. Better in no time, you'll see."

As Murdock fell asleep again, B.A. stared at his peaceful face before going to the window without a word, just taking in the sound of his friend's coughs mixed with his raspy breathing until an hour or so later when he finally fell into a very light sleep.

"B.A. and Murdock must be here, they went in the opposite direction and there are no other buildings around here." Hannibal said taking the unlit cigar from his mouth as Face looked over the motel with a grimace, "It's not the best looking motel, that's for sure."

"Park the vette in the back, no one will see it from the road."

Face obeyed, pulling the car around back and stopping with a smile when he saw the van parked there as well. "Guess the big guy had the same idea."

"C'mon Face."

The con man followed the older man silently, trudging to the office and asking about B.A., the man's eyes lit up as he held up the chain that was hanging around his neck.

"Man paid me well."

"What room?"

"Room 3."

Hannibal thanked the man while Face left the office, wanting to get to the room and get as far away from the dirty, foul smelling manager as quickly as possible.

"Hannibal, it's right here."

Face pointed to the door without another word, knocking on the old wooden door until there was a click from the other side, the door opening enough so Face could be seen.

"Hey, it's us." Face's voice came through the cracked open door, B.A. saw Face start looking around as Hannibal stopped beside him; the mechanic opened the door and let them in.

The door was shut and locked behind them before B.A. went over to the bed where Murdock was starting to wake up.

B.A. got close to him, the water bottle from before in his hand while the other one lightly touched Murdock's shoulder, trying to get the pilot's attention. "Hey crazy man, how you feeling?"

"Thirsty... How are you?"

"I'm fine crazy man, now shut up and drink." B.A. said, with some force in his voice as he helped the pilot drink before letting him lay back down. "F-Face and.. Hannibal?"

Hannibal smiled, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he and Face ventured closer to their friends bedside, "We're here Captain."

"Good... I was worried."

Face and Hannibal smiled, relieved that Murdock seemed to be doing alright until he shut his eyes with a weak groan.

B.A. stepped in front of his two friends, his hand instinctively clutching the blanket, "Sick?"

The brown eyes opened at the sound of B.A.'s voice, managing a slight nod before feeling his big friends arms around him as he was again helped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Hannibal sighed quietly to himself, his hand running through his hair as he began walking towards the doorway where B.A. was down on one knee.

"We'll take care of him B.A."

Hannibal's strong voice startled B.A. who turned to see the Colonel standing behind him, his boss' hand resting on his shoulder and giving an encouraging pat that made him nod before standing.

B.A. stepped aside and watched Hannibal kneel beside Murdock who was still vomiting, the colonel's comforting words too quiet for him to hear as he was led out of the bathroom by Face.

"Go get some sleep, you could use it." B.A.'s eyes moved to his handsome friend who gestured to the second bed, his offer of the second bed turned down when B.A. went towards the door.

"I'll just hang out in the van, can't sleep too well in here with him being sick."

Face nodded slowly, his ocean eyes moving to the bathroom doorway as he ran a hand down his face. "Yea, I got'cha."

B.A. unlocked the door and opened it slowly, pausing outside the doorway and turning to Face, "You get me if anything changes with that fool."

"Sure."

B.A. nodded, shutting the door with a hesitation before continuing on his way to the van and climbing into the driver's seat. Thankful that the place he hid it was a place with some shade as he sank further into the now reclined seat, slipping into the darkness of sleep.

**I really hope this didn't end too abruptly, I just couldn't think of anything else to write and didn't want this to go on too long. Please give me your honest thoughts because this is my first time really trying to portray Murdock and B.A.'s friendship and I would like to know where I could possibly improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**This whole second chapter and any other chapters are thanks to InsideYourDreams24 for showing me that there could be more to this story, I'd like to thank them for the ideas and hope that you'll check out some of their stories. **

**Their A-Team stories are amazing.**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

B.A.'s consciousness slowly returned, something shaking his body and calling his name as his pleasent dream disappeared.

Opening his eyes to find Face almost nose to nose with him, blinking his eyes and casting them downward. B.A. knew he had something to say and from his body language, it probably wasn't good.

Face's head hung, his gaze staying on the ground as he ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath before returning his gaze to B.A.

"It's Murdock... He's getting worse."

The van door was open before Face finished the sentence. Almost knocking the con man off his feet as he tried to jump away; B.A.'s retreating form the only thing he saw before finally regaining his balance and managing to catch up with the mechanic, following him back to the room.

"Hannibal?"

B.A.'s questioning voice made it to Hannibal's ear, his only response was a small wave of his hand from the bathroom as he helped Murdock into bed.

The pilot didn't look good at all, his sickly white skin glistening with sweat while his usually lively eyes were now sunken and dull. His hair disheveled and damp as his fever raged on, his chest raising and falling unevenly under the sheets as he coughed hard into his hand.

Rolling onto his side while coughing and putting a hand on his chest until it died down, his small groan was heard by the whole team as the pilot's hand slowly rubbed his chest.

Hannibal's hand going to Murdock's forehead again before offering him some water, the pilot shook his head weakly, continuing to cough until he finally managed to fall into an uneasy sleep.

"We need to move out soon," Hannibal whispered through his cigar while moving to look out the window, his gaze returning to the rest of his team. "B.A., you carry Murdock to the van when I say, Face will move the vette to the front of the building. It should buy us enough time to get ahead while they're busy checking this out."

"Oh Hannibal, my car!"

Hannibal's eyes narrowed as he pulled the cigar out of his mouth, "Yes Face, because we need to buy ourselves some time to find Murdock some kind of help."

Face's eyes moved down, wanting to kick himself for making such a stupid comment while his friend was currently suffering.

They sat in the room and waited until Hannibal came into the room from checking out the perimeter, "I can hear faint sirens, time to move."

Face jumped up from his place on the bed, running out the door and quickly pulling the car around while Hannibal helped B.A. get ahold of Murdock; the sick pilot groaning as his head fell against the big man's shoulder.

"It's alright man, we're gettin you outta' here." B.A. whispered to the smaller man as they ran out the door and got to the van, laying Murdock in the back beside Face and Hannibal while B.A. got behind the wheel.

The sirens were getting closer as Hannibal shut the back doors of the van, "Move B.A.!"

B.A.'s foot came down on the long pedal, the van quickly leaving it's resting place, speeding down the dirt road and getting out of sight just as the MP's were stopping in front of the building.

**I'm sorry this is so short, but I couldn't really think of anything else for this chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed it. Be back soon with hopefully a longer chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**Once again I say, thanks for all the support, you all are the reason this story is still going. I did a lot of research just trying to find how much saline they would have to use and I'm still not sure if it is completely accurate. Please let me know if it's correct or not, I'm not exactly sure and want to get as much of the medical stuff right as possible.**

**Anyways, enough with all that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

B.A. drove down the dirt road at an alarming speed, the force making Face feel as if he were being pushed back in his seat as he waited for B.A. to turn.

Jumping in the back with Hannibal when the van was headed straight; glad that they were able to get away from the MP's as he took a seat beside his boss who was slowly rubbing his temples.

Their sick pilot laying on the back seat with a spare blanket they kept in the van draped over him, his head pillowed by Face's black suit jacket. The van bounced when the tires hit the rocks that lie in their path, every jolt of the van making Murdock's breath hitch as he panted softly in his fitful sleep.

Coughs racking his body continuously as Hannibal's hand rested on his forehead, he could feel his friend's body shaking under his palm. Taking notice of Face who looked like he was trying to decide if he should tuck the blankets closer to his shivering friend or not.

"It's the fever," The large cigar muffled Hannibal's voice as he got Face's attention, the van's engine and Murdock's pained breaths the only thing audible for a few seconds. The two men seemed to read each others thoughts as they both cast another sad look towards the pilot.

Hannibal could feel the two mens eyes staring at him, looking to him for some kind of plan that he didn't have yet. Catching the barely audible sigh from Face who was still seated beside him, he shut his eyes and thought as Face came up with some ideas of his own.

Murdock groaned with a small cough, causing Hannibal to snap his attention back to the pilot as he reached for a bottled water.

"Murdock, think you can drink some of this?"

"Maybe..." The captain said quietly as Face helped him sit up, swallowing some of the water only to have it come back up again as B.A. stopped the van; Face and Hannibal helped Murdock lean over the side of the van and throw up the small amount of water that was in his stomach.

"What's wrong with him?" B.A. questioned loudly from the driver's seat as Face rubbed the captain's back until it was finished.

"I'm not sure but," Hannibal cleaned Murdock's mouth and laid him back down on the seat while Face shut the door, "We have to find a clinic."

Face turned back to Hannibal, making sure Murdock was comfortable on the seat before moving away from him; the look on his face enough to coax their boss to continue.

"We need an IV and some saline, if Murdock can't drink then we'll have to give him fluids through IV."

The feeling of Hannibal's all knowing eyes resting on him caused Face to nod, "I'll think of something."

Face walked into the small clinic, the van outside in a small town they'd found a few minutes earlier. The con man looked around and straightened his tie, swallowing while smoothing back his hair as Hannibal came through the clinic doors behind him.

Holding his head and stumbling towards Face who approached the desk with a sudden look of desperation, "We need to get this man help!"

The nurse behind the desk nearly jumped out of her seat and was quickly at Hannibal's side, her small hands resting on his shoulders trying to steady him as he groaned.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, it just started a little while ago." Face lied, seeing that his desperate look and Hannibal's acting were paying off when the woman called a doctor and they were brought into one of the rooms.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Im not sure," Face said running his hand down his face, "He just started acting like this a while ago, I figured I'd bring him in."

"Alright then, I'll need to-"

"Doctor?"

The doctor turned to find a small red haired nurse behind him, her plump face told Face she was clearly upset about something as she looked up at the tall doctor.

"Mr. Johnson needs you again, he says it's urgent."

"Again!" He said with a raised voice, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me."

"Yea go ahead, we'll be here." Face told him with a slight smile as he left the room, waiting until their retreating footsteps were barely heard before Hannibal jumped down from the table.

Going to a fully stocked medical cabinet, he picked the lock, managing to get an IV and a bottle of saline while Face opened the window.

Both of them exiting the clinic through the large window and shut it back before running to the van, jumping in the opened back doors as B.A. began to speed off again down the road.

"I can't believe they bought it." B.A. said with a smile and shake of his head, his eyes scanning the road as they came to a wooded area. Large green trees passing by them until they came to a large group of trees to the left that was far back.

"They always do," Face called from the back of the van with a proud smile as B.A. turned left and quickly came to a stop a few minutes later.

Hidden from the road was a medium sized house which was serving as the teams base for now. Two bathrooms and five bedrooms with a galley kitchen, thankfully clean and still mostly furnished after the previous owners cleared out without taking all there things.

The large piles of bills on the coffee table told the team their reason for leaving as they decided to temporarily call this home.

Hannibal walked into the home in big strides until he reached the second bedroom in the hallway that was past the kitchen, the whole room having a simple feel to it as he got the bed ready.

A twin sized bed with a wooden bedpost and simple dark brown blanket, a wardrobe sitting next to the window with various clothes left here; Hannibal opened the curtains at the window for some more light.

"Let's bring him in," He said with his commanding voice from inside the bedroom, quickly leaving it and running out to the van with Face and B.A. right behind him.

B.A. slipped Murdock's left arm over his shoulder while Hannibal took the right, the sheet white captain still shivering and sweating; their hold on him was the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor.

He started to cough hard again, his leg's wanting to buckle as the two men's grip on the pilot tightened; maneuvering him into the bedroom.

"C'mon buddy, there ya go." Face said softly to Murdock as he was laid on the soft matress and covered with a sheet and blanket.

Murdock could feel his head resting on a pile of cool pillows instead of Face's rolled up jacket, silently enjoying the extra comfort as he felt himself sink into the cool bed's sheets, wishing the pain would go away.

He was barely aware of Hannibal taking his arm that was lying on top of the bedclothes, not seeing him stick the sterilized needle into his arm after filling the IV bag with 1.5 litres of the saline they'd stolen.

Grabbing a metal coat hanger out of the wardrobe and bending it to hold the TV bag straight; happy that it stayed on hook below a wall light.

Murdock wasn't even aware of B.A. coming into the room until the big man laid a freshly dampened washcloth onto his forehead, his eyes meeting Murdock's with worry as the pilot felt the sharp pain in his chest again.

His vision was swimming with black dots as everything began to blur, the pain was the only thing his mind could focus on as he began to involuntarily cough again.

Every one felt like he was getting closer to bringing up his lungs as his face contorted with pain and his free hand came to his blanket covered chest as if to tell Hannibal what was hurting.

"Your chest hurting, Captain?"

Murdock felt his pain overshadowed with hope and relief as he managed to nod, Hannibal's facial expression moving from worry to more of a questioning look as the gears in his mind began turning again.

"Don't worry," The Colonel said with a reasurring smile, squeezing Murdock's shoulder before continuing, "You just rest."

Murdock didn't have to be told twice; waiting until the painful cough finally died down, his chest still being hit with sharp pain as he finally fell asleep.

B.A. and Face could see the Colonel thinking while he absentmindedly chewed at his cigar like a child does to a pencil during a test. Turning to face them with a mask to cover his current emotions.

"Hopefully that IV will help replace some of the fluids he lost, I'm not sure what's wrong but until we do," He pointed the cigar in their direction and back at him. "We'll take shifts looking after him; B.A. you hide the van for now so it will be out of sight."

"Who's going to be here?"

"I'll stay with him." Hannibal said while B.A. left the room to move the van around back. Face rubbed his hands together and sighed quietly, "Alright I'll keep watch for tonight while you sit with Murdock."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hannibal pulled a chair from the room across from them beside the Captain's bed; shutting his eyes and going over all of the pilot's symptoms in his head as he took a seat.

Face stood staring at the sleeping pilot, his raspy breathing the only thing he could hear as he looked at the IV line leading back to his friend and touched his hand.

The con man left quietly after rubbing his friend's still hand, going outside while Hannibal pulled his chair closer to the bed.

Patting Murdock's hair back, his now wet hand holding onto Murdock's hand that was didn't so much a twitch from his touch.

"I promise you, we'll figure this out." Murdock moaned in his sleep, "Hurts.." He whispered unconsciously as Hannibal sighed quietly to himself.

"I know." Hannibal told the pilot who couldn't even hear him, staying up with him for the rest of the night; Murdock's fitful sleep full of coughing spells that seemed to never end.

Refreshing the cloth constantly, Hannibal wiped down Murdock's face, neck, arms and torso which were all slick with sweat. Murdock occationally twitching and muttering incoherent words in his sleep.

"Take it easy Murdock, I'm right here."

_'What's wrong with him?' _

_'This isn't my Captain.'_ Hannibal thought to himself as he noticed his words seemed to get through to Murdock who finally calmed down, his chills returning just as Hannibal finished bathing the ill man's skin and covered him with the blanket again.

Murdock's right arm resting atop the soft material as Hannibal check the IV and found it still in place.

Loud footsteps came from outside the door behind him, he couldn't help but smile at the gentleness of the knock on the door as he called for B.A. to come in.

"Mornin' Hannibal, brought you some breakfast." He said with a lowered voice, handing Hannibal a plate and casting a softened glance in the pilot's direction. "How's he doin'?"

"Not good."

B.A. stared at Murdock's chest, not sure if he saw it move or not, he placed his hand over the pilot's mouth and thankfully felt a small breath hit his palm.

"I can barely see his chest movin'." Hannibal nodded as B.A. turned to him with a look at clearly wanted answers the leader didn't have right now; not surprised when B.A. turned away from Hannibal again and jabbed a finger at Murdock.

"You listen fool, you better not quit, or you're gonna deal with me later." The growl in his voice was intense as the large man left the room, patting his boss' shoulder on the way out as Hannibal set his plate aside.

"I know it's hard B.A."

Hannibal's whisper went unheard as the door was shut completely, the small click of the door causing Murdock to finally stir.

_'Where am I?'_ He thought, cracking open his heavy eyes to find himself staring at Hannibal who was leaning over him with a smile; the look in his eyes clearly showing he hadn't slept for awhile._ 'What's goin' on?'_

"Good to see you finally awake, Murdock"

"Colonel-" Murdock was cut off by another sharp pain in his chest as he was lifted onto some more pillows that Hannibal set behind him, taking notice of the captain's shortness of breath while he tore off a small piece of lightly toasted bread.

"Here," He held it out to the man who merely looked at it and shook his head weakly, "I'm not hungry Colonel."

"Please Murdock, you need to eat something."

The captain shook his head again, barely managing to hold up his left hand to cover another cough that made him wince.

Hannibal shut his eyes, holding back his want to make the man eat and instead set the small piece of bread aside; retrieving the two cloths that lay on the bed.

Putting one beside the plate while using the other to quickly wipe Murdock's face, "Tell me how you're feeling, Cap'n."

Murdock's barely open eyes looked around for a moment before Hannibal cupped Murdock's cheek and gently moved his head so the captain could see him.

He waited a moment, licking his dry lips and let himself fall deeper into the pillows embrace. "My.. Chest hurts a lot, when I cough or just.. Breath-" He stopped for a moment to take a raspy breath with another wince, "I guess I've lost my.. Appetite and feel like I have.. No strength."

Murdock broke into another fit of coughing that lasted longer than usual, Hannibal took his hand and frowned when he felt the weak pressure applied to it until the coughing finally subsided.

The elder could see Murdock's chest moving quickly but his intake of breath was only short gasps as Hannibal kept hold of his hand, "Easy Captain, calm down. Try to take a deep breath."

Murdock managed to get calm down enough to try and do as Hannibal asked, taking in a deep breath and stopping when the pain in his chest increased. His sharp intake of breath as he winced and slight gasp made Hannibal's eyes flash with concern as Murdock lay against the pillows gasping for breath again.

"I-I can't-" He took in a small, shakey breath, "do it Colonel... Hurts too bad."

Hannibal nodded, wetting his lips and moving his eyes up and down the Captain's shaking form as looked back to Murdock.

"Captain, I'm going to check your pulse and feel your chest alright?"

"Alright."

Murdock could see his boss was worried as he let go of his hand, slipping his index and middle finger onto the large vein on his neck. Hannibal kept his fingers there, feeling the vein pulsing rapidly as he pulled back the blanket so he could get to the pilot's chest.

Both his hands lightly touching the top and sides of Murdock's chest,taking in all the winces and small groans the pilot tried to hold back, "This hurt?"

"Yes."

"How about here?" Hannibal asked, putting pressure in another place on Murdock's chest which made him grimace, "Yes.. Please stop."

Hannibal heard Murdock's almost pleading voice and quickly pulled his hands away, the pilot's eyelids beginning to flutter as Hannibal pulled the blanket up to his collarbone.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but I needed to do that."

Murdock sunk further into his pillows and shut his eyes, "It's alright, Bossman I... Understand."

"Glad to hear it, now get some rest. B.A. has next watch so I probably won't be here when you wake up."

Hannibal was couldn't help but feel happy to see Murdock smile at the mention of B.A.'s name, "Great, tender loving... Care from a.. Big ugly mudsucker."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm sorry for nothing really happening. Thank you for all the enouragement to keep going with this story, you're all so kind. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story so much. I hope that my updates will continue to be to your liking. Also I know B.A. doesn't wear gold in the movie, but I had him wearing a chain or two for the story. All the **_italics_** are used for Murdock's thoughts.**

It was almost noon when B.A. came in to take over for Hannibal, the slow pace and drooped eyes giving away his body's exhaustion as he trudged past B.A.

Giving him a pat on the shoulder and slipping out the door without a word, his cigar dangling loosely form his lips as he went to his own bedroom to try and sleep.

"You really wore him out crazy man," B.A. whispered to the sleeping captain while he took a seat in the chair Hannibal had occupied moments ago, fiddling with the gold that laid on his chest while watching Murdock's breathing.

"Almost got us caught by MP's you crazy fool," He said threateningly while staring at the still figure, "What's the matta' with you?"

The question seemed to stay in the air unanswered as the only responce given to the big man was the uneven rise and fall of the blanket, Murdock's brown hair plastered to his forehead with sweat as he continued to sleep.

B.A.'s large hand came down and gently pushed his friend's hair back, his eyebrows knit as he felt the sweat wet his hand; wiping it on his pant's before noticing the two cloths on the bedside table.

Beside them was the plate of breakfast B.A. brought his CO earlier, none of it looked like it'd been touched except for the cold bread that was missing a corner. "Hannibal didn't even eat... Although with Face cooking, I don't blame him."

B.A. felt a small ping of guilt as he thought of how horrible his handsome friend's cooking really was; laughing quietly to himself as he stood up and refreshed one of the cloths.

Coming back moments later and folded the cloth, lying it over the pilot's flushed skin.

He could see Murdock's breathing get a little faster while his eyes shut tighter, wincing with a hiss of pain as his chest continued to move unevenly and rapid under the blanket.

"Calm down fool," He whispered lying his hand on the pilot's shoulder; even with the blanket stopping the big man's hand from making direct contact with the bare skin, B.A. could feel the intense heat coming off his weak friend's body.

B.A.'s eyes shifted slowly, taking his attention off Murdock and instead directing it to a large piece of gold he had around his neck.

It had a gold chain like every other necklace that B.A. owned, but it was what was attached to the end of the chain that made the mechanic gently grip Murdock's shoulder.

Attached to the chain was a medium sized golden heart that Murdock got him for Christmas a few years ago, it's edge shining in the sunlight that peeked through the cracked open curtains across from him.

B.A.'s lips forming a small smile as he continued to gaze at the necklace, "Probably one of my favorite chains," He whispered under his breath as if someone was outside the door trying to listen in, "was a little taken back when I first saw it, kept expecting to have a pair of sock puppets like you gave Face."

"Still never told me how you got you're crazy hands on it," B.A. said finally tearing his gaze away from the gold, wishing his friend would stop struggling to breathe, that he could stop the pain the pilot was feeling.

He sighed, running a hand over his mohawk as he silently wished he could just make this go away, that Murdock would be bouncing off the walls instead of lying in this bed.

"Can't believe I'm startin' to miss your crazy talk; always doing things to get on my nerves."

Murdock could faintly hear words as he tried savor the cold touch of whatever was on his head, relieved that the heat was easing up while he tried to take another shallow breath.

"You.. gott-" the voice was distorted and unclear, making Murdock strain to hear the words clearly, "stay with us, man"

_'I'm right here, I didn't go anywhere.. did I?'_ Murdock asked in his head, feeling himself floating in his unconscious mind as he stared into the darkness with unfocused eyes.

_'Bosco?' _

The heat hitting Murdock full force when the object on his forehead was taken away, _'no, please... Bring it back.' _He said to himself, knowing no one heard him as he fell to his knees and groaned, holding his head and coughing.

_'Please... Big guy, make it go.. Away...' _He said between coughs and fell to his side, curling into a ball with tears beginning to run down his face. Finally cracking under the intense pain in his chest.

_'I don't wanna' hurt.. anymore, please help me.'_ He whispered wiping his face that was wet with tears,_ 'don't leave me.. Alone..'_

"Take it easy fool, I ain't leavin' you."

_'Promise?'_ Murdock said aloud even though the big man couldn't hear him, his forehead hit with sudden relief as the cool feeling from before returned, moving across his face and upper body as he drank in every ounce of relief it brought him.

Chills and coughing still hitting him full force as the heat began to ease up again, a smile coming to Murdock's face as he chuckled under his breath. 'Thanks.. Bosco.'

"Your welcome fool."

_'What?' _Murdock said confused, managing to lift his head off of the black floor and look again into nothing but the darkness of his sleeping mind._ 'You heard me?'_

Suddenly he got the feeling of someone gently touching his head, pushing his hair back and saying various things he couldn't really comprehend.

_'Knew you cared.. Big guy.'_

B.A. was taken back by the quiet whisper that escaped the pilot's mouth, moving his hand away from Murdock's head and resting it on top of the blanket.

"Shut up fool," He said, a small growl following under his breath as he let himself relax a bit.

"Better watch what I say 'round you." He said with a smirk, pleased that his friend made some kind of contact with him before Face burst through the door panting.

A small bead of sweat running down his face while he tried to catch his breath, his words came out quickly and made no sense.

"Spit it out!" B.A. said with a slightly raised voice, unconsciously making fists in frustration as Face finally got control of his breathing and pointed in the direction leading to the front door.

"MP's, I heard their sirens coming this way; I already woke Hannibal. We gotta get outta' here now!"

B.A. jumped out of his chair, being easy as he moved the blanket that covered the pilot while Face took the needle out of his arm.

Stepping aside as B.A. gently lifted Murdock off the bed, one of his arms under Murdock's knees while the other was under his back.

The weak man was dead weight in his arms as he held in him in a position where it would hopefully be a little easier to breath.

Murdock's head resting against B.A.'s shoulder, feeling the comfort of his friend's presense as he continued to shake and cough.

The breathing becoming more laboured as he struggled to get one breath, not even noticing or waking up when the big man began to move quickly through the house.

"We're gettin' you out of here man, don't worry."

_'MP's! Oh man... What next?'_

**I hope you all liked this chapter, please give me your honest thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**I hope you enjoy this, and again, thanks for all the wonderful support. This goes out to ALL the people who read my stories, it means so much to me that you guys enjoy my stories. Also, I decided to try and put in a little classic A-Team action, like what we saw in the TV series.**

**Enjoy**

Face opened the backdoor of the house and tan to the van as B.A. slipped out of the house; seeing Face throw open the side door before gunshots echoed through the trees.

B.A. instinctivaly holding Murdock closer to him as he made his way to the van, having Face help him lay the pilot on the long back seat as Hannibal ran out teh house with some weapons.

Face and Hannibal shooting at the approaching cars as one of them ran over the wire Hannibal had set up after he was woken, an explosion erupting from the ground, quickly sending one of the three cars flying through the air.

Turning to the side and rolling until it landd on it's wheels again, the other cars swerved as a reaction to the explosion. The three men jumped into the van quickly, B.A. taking the wheel while Face stayed in back with Murdock.

Hannibal kept hold of his gun, rolling down the van's window and hanging out it, shutting one eye as he began to fire in the direction of the MP's engine.

The bullet's hit, causing the hood to fly up as the engine was also hit and stopped the car in it's tracks. The man inside's face was red with anger as he repeatedly hit the sterring wheel, the last car coming up behind him just as Hannibal threw a granade.

The small bomb landing beside the quickly moving car and blowing up before it got too far, the explosion, like the previous one, sent the car flying through the air.

Landing upside down instead of one it's tires as the A-Team van disappeared from the MP's sight.

"That was too close man!" B.A. yelled from the drivers seat as Hannibal touched his left side, noticing the small amount of blood on his fingers when he pulled his hand away. The red getting Face and B.A.'s attention, Hannibal could feel their eyes on him again and looked at both of them.

"It's a flesh wound, I'm fine," His sharp eyes quickly scanning the road as Face checked over Murdock, the pilot's skin was still hot as he checked his pulse, finding it beating alarmingly fast.

Continuing to look over his friend until he noticed a change, his hand landing on Murdock's chest to find it still.

Face's eyes widened as he leaned forward, putting his cheek over murdock's mouthto feel no breath; keeping his fingers on Murdock's wrist he turned to Hannibal with panic building up inside him.

"Hannibal, he's not breathing!" He shouted from the back, holding onto the back of B.A.'s seat as the van swerved for a moment before continuing sraight while Hannibal climbed into the back with Face.

"Keep driving," His worn out voice was heard by B.A. who obeyed, taking time to glance at them in the rearview mirror as Hannibal started giving Murdock artificial respiration.

Giving the pilot two rescue breaths before checking to find he still wasn't breathing on his own, "Don't give up Captain," he said bending forward again as Face made sure to keep his hand on Murdock's wrist.

The rapid pulse slowing down under his fingertips before completely disappearing, Face jumped at the sudden change, checking again with the pilot's other wrist to find nothing there.

B.A. continued sparing glances to the back, his heart nearly jumping into his throat when he saw Face start pushing down on Murdock's chest;the con man's quiet counting barely audible over the roar of the engine.

Hannibal check again, putting his cheek above murdock's mouth like Face had done, biting back a shout of frustration he wished to let free as he breathed his air into the pilot again.

The compressions went until the count of thirty, signaling Hannibal to give more air; the two of them repeating the process over and over again.

"Breathe fool," they heard the big man say from the front as he kept an eye out for any kind of hospital or clinic; Face clinched his teeth, "Come on Murdock, COME ON!"

Hannibal was slight shocked by the sudden shout from Face as he shook his head,_ 'Kid.'_

"29... 30... Breath!"

"C'mon fool."

"Murdock, you're stronger than this buddy, please."

"Come back to us, Captain."

As if he'd heard their pleas, Mudock gasped, taking in short breaths and coughing hard as Hannibal held him up. Checkig his pulse to make sure he wasn't dreaming as the pilot leaned against him, "That's it... That's it."

Hannibal held the shaking pilot in his arms as Face leg go of Murdock's wrist with a breath of relief, running his hands through the sides of his hair.

"Colonel?" Murdock's voice was hoarse and cracked with pain as Hannibal held onto him, thanking whatever higher power there was for letting their friend come back to them.

Face sat on the floor and smiled wearily to Murdock who seemed to be barely aware of anything that was going on, "It's alright buddy, we're here."

"What.. Happene-" The coughing they'd come to dread returned to cut off the weakened pilot again, "Shh, take it easy."

'Just keep breathing,' Hannibal thought as Murdock fell asleep in his comander's warm arms; the lively captain now shivering as he put what little strength he had left into simpley breathing.

"Stay with us fool, we almost to the hospital." B.A. added from his place in the front, looking at the sick, sleeping captain.

Face tore himself away from his friend, trading places with B.A. who went to the back and got a closer look at the pale captain.

"I'm going to help Face find a hospital." Hannibal said touching B.A.'s shoulder to get his attention as he gestured to the sleeping man.

The small pilot was carefully moved as Hannibal supported his head. "Easy," he whispered while keeping Murdock's head in his hands; letting it rest in the crook of B.A.'s arm before joining Face.

B.A. stared, the hushed voices of his friends passing by him as he watched beads of sweat run down Murdock's face, his small shaking sending goosebumps up his arms.

"I gotcha man," he said quietly, trying to comfort the captain who twitched and muttered under his breath. "B.A.?"

"Save you strength."

The glassy, green eyes slowly slid shut, making B.A.'s suck in a breath as he thought about what happened a few minutes ago. Touching the captain's face and feeling his pulse, he finally let shut his eyes and pray to himself.

Not knowing that everyone was saying personal prayers while searching for some kind of help.

Face's eyes looked up as the van became quiet again, swearing he could heaer every one letting out a sigh of relief when a big white building came into their line of sight.

The van came to an abrupt stop, he sliding door being opened by Hannibal as Face took Murdock from B.A. and carried him inside with the other's right behind him.

"Can we get some help?" Face yelled out as he ran to the nearest desk, a small blonde nurse coming around the desk and calling for some help.

All Face could see was a flash of white when some other nurses and doctors quickly took Murdock away from him, putting him on a gurney.

One nurse feeling his pulse while another slipped something around his arm, "Heart rates high."

"Blood pressures low," another nurse said looking to the doctor who felt Murdock's skin. "High body temp."

The tall doctor hooked Murdock up to a heart monitor and an oxygen saturation machine, putting his hand on the pilot's chest. "Breathing's rapid," he said with a raised voice so some on would hear him over all the commotion.

Slipping an oxygen mask over Murdock's face as his heart continued to race. "Looks like pneumonia," the blonde nurse from before stated as they started to move the gurney.

Hannibal stopping the one doctor who looked back at him with a look of irritation, "His breathing and heart stopped on the way over."

"I understand," the man said making a mental note and writing something down before running off in the direction they'd taken the ill captain.

All of them trying to follow until some large men held them back, managing to keep a grip on them until they were put in the waiting room.

"Please wait here, we're doing everything we can for your friend."

The waiting room was already beginning to get to Face and the others, they could almost smell the sickness in the air as the other people looked at them like they were disgusted.

All three of the men were dirty, sweaty and frankly, looked like something the cat dragged in from their escape with the MP's. Neither of them meeting any of the eyes that fell upon them.

Face flipping through a magazine without really paying attention to anything he was reading or looking at, Hannibal wishing he could smoke his cigar and B.A. sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

Glaring at the floor until Hannibal's comforting hand met his shoulder, "He'll be fine B.A., have faith."

**I hope this chapter was alright, and I hope I was able to get some classic A-Team feeling in it. If not, oh well.. I gave it a shot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**Wow, can't believe this story has reached 6 chapters. To be completely honest I thought it would only be about 3 or 4 chapters.**

**By the way, Captain Cab and Sockii thank you for all your wonderful reviews, alerts and overall support of this story.**

**Enjoy**

The clock ticked away on the wall across from them, the eerie silence that surrounded them seemed to amplify the clicking of it's hands.

The smell of sickness still thick in the air while a feeling of dread and anguish finding it's way into the three men's hearts as they stared at things in the room without much interest.

"Mr. Dillon's family?"

The nurse's voice broke through their thoughts as all three of them looked up at her; Face looking up and down her small hourglass frame before nodding. "That's us, how's he doing?"

Her body language changed as she looked them in the eyes before reading some things off her clipboard. "He has a bad case of pnuemonia, luckily you got him here in time to get it treated. He should be staying with us for awhile."

She could see them all bow their heads with quiet thanks spoken under their breath, the large man's head was the first to rise. "Can we see him?"

"Yes you can, but you must be quiet and let him rest."

"Of course," Hannibal said while standing, stretching his stiff limbs and flashing her a smile that let her confirm that they'd follow her orders.

"He's in room 35," she pointed behind her to the hallway they'd seen Murdock taken down when they brought him in, "just go down the hall, take the first left and it should be on the wall to your right."

The nurse was surprised when Face came over with his charming smile stretched across his face, his deep eyes pulling her in as they glanced at her name tag.

"Thank you so much for your help Ms. Kim."

"Oh, you can call me Michelle."

"Alright, thank you Michelle."

B.A. rolled his eyes at his friend's actions, "Face." He said pulling the man by the shoulder as he and Hannibal started down the hall.

Michelle stood and watched them go down the left hall before finally shaking the image of the man's handsome face from her head. The small blush staying on her face as she returned to the front desk.

"Don't be flirtin' with the nurses man, we gotta keep an eye on the fool." B.A.'s usually loud voice was now toned down to a harsh whisper as he scoulded Face for his actions, Hannibal nodded while scanning over the room numbers.

"I agree Lieutenant, right now Murdock is our first and only priority." Face let his glance slip away from his larger friend and locked it on his boss who looked at him over his shoulder, "Understood?"

"Yea, I'm sorry," Face rubbed the back of his neck, the feeling of embarrassment flowing strong. "I just wasn't thinking straight."

"You were just being Face, but for now let's keep that side of you under control."

Hannibal's smile helped the slight guilt Face was feeling die down a bit as B.A. pointed to one of the rooms, "There it is."

B.A.'s big hand firmly gripped the long handle, moving it down until a small click was heard and the door was slowly pushed open.

The soft sounds of beeping were the first things that turned their attention to the bed; Murdock's face covered with a respirator was what pulled them closer.

The pilot's mouth and nose were not even visible, the only thing really showing were his eyes which were shut tight in a deep medicated sleep.

His pale skin making the mask and other things hooked into the pilot stand out even more, his right index fingertip covered with a pulse oximeter.

Murdock's heart monitor was beeping slowly, his left hand laid on his stomach as the soft blanket rose and fell slowly with the pilot's assisted breathing.

Neither one of them spoke as thoughts seemed to rush through their minds, too quickly for them to focus on one until they finally decided to side in the chairs that were near the bed.

The machines surrounding the Captain made them think twice, making them almost afraid to touch him in fear of knocking something loose. The first one to finally muster up the strength to touch the pilot was B.A., the man's big hand holding onto his friend's right hand.

Being careful not to touch the meter that was clipped to his fingertip as he savored the warmth coming from Murdock's hand which fit in B.A.'s hand without issue, the pilot's hand much smaller than B.A.'s as he gave it a gentle rub with his thumb.

_'Warm... He's warm, not cold. Warm.'_ He thought trying to remind himself that Murdock was indeed alive as the machine to his left beeped again, jolting him from his jumbled thoughts.

"Hey crazy man, we're right here."

He hoped that Murdock would make contact with him like he had back at the house, he remembered the pilot's quiet whispers and prayed it would happen again, even though it was highly doubtful.

Hannibal was the second one to gather his courage and touch the unresponsive man's left hand, his rough hand simply lying on top of the Captain's while Face's slowly came to rest on top of Hannibal's hand.

No one spoke another word, all three of them sat in complete silence in hopes it would let their pilot know they were there.

Each of them saying their own thanks to whatever higher power for sparing Murdock and letting him stay, hoping the presense of his friends would give him more strength.

Hannibal felt Face gently grip the top of his hand as a small tear ran down his cheek, his gaze moving to B.A. who also had a tiny diamond rolling down his dark face.

The Colonel's own eyes feeling a tad watery as he thought of how close they came to losing him, how close they were to losing the best pilot and teammate anyone could hope to have.

He knew that's what they were thinking about, the silence air full of grief and pain as he watched B.A.'s soft grip tightening, as if he were making sure no one took Murdock from them again.

"It's alright boys, you can let it out."

Hannibal's rough, ragged voice surprised them, B.A. and Face both realizing that a tear had escaped without their knowledge and obviously their commander had seen it.

Feeling a bit of shame for not being able to hold in their emotions like they'd been trained to do in situations like this, they also felt happy that Hannibal was giving them permission to let them out.

Their CO's calm comfort and allowance made them both take their hands from Murdock's and slowly stand, each of them going to another part of the small room and crying silently to themselves.

Hannibal stayed seated with his hand still resting on his Captain's; the other moving to cover his eyes as he sat his elbow on the matress.

His own small tears falling from his eyes and landing softly on his palm, the faint sound of his Lieutenant and Sargent's quiet sniffling was heard over the machines as they all stayed that way until a nurse came in to check on them.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, I just need to check on Mr. Dillon."

Hannibal moved back to make sure she had room, "you're not intruding, please." He said stepping aside so she could reach their friend; watching closely as she began her quick check up.

Finally after a few minute's she stood up straight and gave a big smile to try and cheer up the gloomy group of men, "not much has changed but we're going to keep an eye on him for a few days to see if he responds to the treatment."

"We understand, thank you nurse."

Hannibal smiled back at her as she turned away from them, his smile falling as soon as she shut the door behind her.

The clicking of her shoes echoing through the hall as Face wiped his face with his hand, not noticing B.A. slip into the bathroom and begin splashing water on his face while Hannibal took his seat again.

He gazed at the machines one more time before folding his arms on the matress and lying his head on them, staring at the blanket that was a few inches from his nose as his eyes shut with a sigh.

"Boss?"

The door opened again before Face could say anything else, the tall doctor from before stepped inside cautiously, his shaggy brown hair falling into his face as he adjusted his black rim glasses.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now, visiting hours are up."

Hannibal and Face both shook their heads, making sure both their eyes were locked on the doctor's as he read his clipboard and looked up again. "You have to leave, I'm sorry."

B.A. stepped out of the bathroom drying off his face and throwing the used paper towel into the trash can, hearing the man tell them leave a third time he finally steppe din front of him.

His large form looming over the doctor as he stared at him, "Look man, we ain't leavin' that fool alone. He needs us."

"You can't-" "Listen fool, you gonna' let us stay here with our friend, or you gonna be the one getting some treatment."

The doctor stuttered and took a quick step, a small bead of sweat running down his face as he opened the door behind him. "Alright, you can stay. Just don't cause any touble or I'll contact the authorities." He said looking at B.A. when he mentioned the authorities.

"We will, thank you for letting us stay with him."

The doctor shrugged, quickly leaving the room and shut the door behind him, his footsteps echoed like the nurses before he disappeared into another hallway.

"Man B.A., I thought that guy was goning to faint from the way he looked at you. You really freaked him out."

"Don't care, we ain't leavin Murdock."

"No, we're not."

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, I really hope you all enjoyed it and hope to write another one when I have the time. This chapter believe it or not, was really hard for me to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**So happy you are all enjoying this, I hope I can continue to please you all with the newest chapter in this story. Wrote this after watching a bunch of A-Team episodes and the inspiration finally hit me.**

* * *

The dark shadows danced around in his mind, everything black as their sketchy white outlines moved in a disturbing way, going in and out of focus as they got closer to Murdock who was curled in a ball on the floor.

Holding his head with his eyes shut tight as he pulled his knees closer to his chest, his body trembled and refused to work for him.

_"What's going on!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs, letting go of his head to find his arms and legs thrown down forcefully; two straps appeared out of nowhere from the darkness beneath him as he struggled to get control of his body.

The straps quickly came down on him, the hold on him tight as he was dragged across the pitch black floor; the shadow figures walking above him.

Glancing down and laughing at him while another one threw out it's hand as if it were going to hurt him; Murdock flinched, screaming as they got closer.

_"Who are you!"_

**"We are you."**

Murdock's eyes widened, his mouth falling open as he tried to speak without stuttering_, "What!"_

**"You have done thing you're not proud of, yes?" **The shadow figure asked with a hiss, crawling from the blackness above to side of him as if it were crawling on a wall.

_"Y-Yes,"_the pilot's voice was quiet as the creature reached out, taking hold of his lower jaw and digging its sketchy fingers into his skin.

He felt the skin break slowly, warm blood coming from the small puncture wounds as the monster backed away and jumped up. It landed with a loud thud on the ground that Murdock was strapped to, his fighting was in vein as it opened it's large mouth and got closer to him.

**"We're your sins,"**it's breath froze Murdock's blood as a shiver ran down his spine, it's cold breath hitting his ear.

**"We represent everything you did that was wrong and torture you with it."**

_"T-Torture?" _The pilot said uncertain, trying to hold back his coughs that still escaped, not noticing the creature grab hold of his throat and push down.

**"All the people you've hurt in the past, you'll die just like they did."**

_"It was.. A war.."_ Murdock gasped for breath as the pressure his chest was increased, his head pounding with headache as he felt his heartbeat speed up.

The creature's face changed, it's head and body forming into a different shape as it's black skin turned brown. Three more coming down from the black ceiling and forming into the forms of his friends, each one smiling.

**"Time for you to die captain."**

**"Always hated you fool," **the dark B.A. growled, **"almost got me killed!"**

_"I'm sorry big guy, I.. I'm sorry guys, please don't-" _He was cut off, he could barely get a breath as his eyes locked onto the shadow Face who's hands were clamped down on his throat.

His lips turning blue as his eyes rolled up into his head, everything fading away as he tried once more to get out of the restricting straps.

**"We'll see you in Hell."**

The rapid beeping of the heart monitor alerted Hannibal, his eyes moving to the monitor, watching the line move up and down faster than he'd ever seen before as he jumped from his seat.

All the machines going off with different sounds that startled the three men, Murdock started twisting in the bed. B.A. took hold of Murdock's legs while Hannibal took the pilot's arms, both men trying to hold down the pilot who fought even harder when they touched him.

"Face!"

"Already on it boss," the con man yelled running out the door as Hannibal and B.A. continued to hold down Murdock who still struggled to get away from his invisible enemies.

"You're alright captain, no one's here I promise you. Please calm down." Hannibal said with a worried tone of voice as the nurses and doctor from before came into the room, pushing B.A. and Hannibal away.

Quickly giving Murdock a sedative after checking everything; the machines started returning to normal after a minute or so, the Doctor finally turned to face them. The quieting machines now back to their normal sounds as Hannibal, Face and B.A. let out a sigh of relief.

"It was some kind of nightmare, he should be alright now. Let us know if anything else happens." The Doctor said as he stopped for a moment while opening the door again to leave, glancing back at the three men who were once again seated beside Murdock's bed.

"We will doctor, thank you."

Hannibal heard him mutter something under his breath before leaving them all alone once more, the air in the room was heavy as Face rubbed his temples and B.A. just held Murdock's hand.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Face; whatever Murdock's fighting must really be hurting him for him to react like that."

"Crazy fool's got a lot of demons running around in his head."

Hannibal nodded, chewing on an unlit cigar absentmindedly, "We all do Sargent."

* * *

**Sorry once more for the slow chapter, and also, I wasn't using the word 'Hell' as a curse word, I was talking about the place. I hope you liked it. As for whole unconscious mind scene, I kept picturing a mixture of Silent Hill and Jacob's Ladder when writing that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**I'm on a roll, hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for all the nice reviews, alerts and favorites.**

The slight shift of his head caused the clouds around him to move, each of them one by one beginning to slowly fade away, leaving behind a small shine of light.

_"What's going on now!" _Murdock shouted, his voice echoed through the darkness that was now being consumed with spots of white light that shined in his direction. He turned in circles to gaze at all the whiteness that was covering him like a blanket.

The dizziness he'd felt before finally starting to disappear as his awareness returned to him, one hand still holding the side of his head while he looked up at a sudden sound.

His attention now fixed on the white shining above him, straining to hear people talking in slow, unintelligible voices that were slowly becoming clearer.

_"Guys?"_ He questioned continuing to stare into the light before finally pulling himself up, his unconscious form disappearing as his real eyes finally opened.

The pilot's eyes were barely open, his weakened body not letting him open them half way before they started to feel heavy again. _'No, I don't wanna' sleep.'_

"Murdock?" A loud voice beside him exclaimed, the heavy pressure coming from his hand confirmed his thoughts, _'Bosco.'_

The only reply he could give was his effort to keep his eyes open enough so he could see the rest of his team, the pressure on his hand increasing as he squeezed back.

"Hey, the fool's awake!" B.A. said in a whispered but still slight loud voice; Murdock could hear quick shuffling coming towards him until whoever it was got a hold of his other hand gently.

Another hand coming down and gripping it at the same time as his tired eyes moved to see the blurry figures smiling down at him.

_'What's on my face?'_ He thought groggily, not understanding what was going on; the taller figure obviously saw his panic and shushed him calmly.

"It's alright Captain, you're in a hospital."

_'Bossman?' _The question stayed in his head as he tried to identify all the figures, his vision finally cleared after blinking a few times.

His weak moan from under the mask caused Face to lean forward, hoping his friend would see him better.

"Shh, don't try to talk, just relax."

Face's smile helped calm Murdock's nerves as his mind began to wander with out any real reason or direction, things from the past resurfacing randomly before Hannibal's commanding voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"B.A., go get a doctor."

"You're safe now Crazy man," the big man whispered to his friend who looked disoriented as he stepped outside to get someone.

The door opened again, a tall, skinny doctor coming to Murdock's bed and checking him over quickly before explaining what happened to the pilot.

The words seemed to slip right by Murdock's jumbled mind, the only words he was able to reall make out were, _'pneumonia... Respirator, and stay.'_

_'Oh, I have pneumonia... That would explain.. the mask on my face.' _Murdock thought while giving a small nod to let the doctor know he understood. _'I have to stay... For awhile.' _He shut his eyes tightly before opening them again to find his three friends looking down at him smiling.

"We're glad to have you back Captain," Hannibal said in a voice that made him sound very reliefed and happy, he looked so strange without his usual cigar in his mouth. Murdock was beginning to think that thing was attached to Hannibal.

_'Glad to hear it Colonel,' He thought as _something passed his eye, he moved his gaze to the ceiling; Face and the others noticed and looked up to find nothing new there.

"What's that fool lookin' at?"

Face smirked, looking back at Murdock who met his gaze, "Purple Wobblies?" He asked with a chuckle under his voice.

Hannibal smiled when that familiar twinkle returned to Murock's eyes at the mention of the wobblies, B.A. just shook his head with a small smile that he didn't dare let Murdock see.

"Crazy fool and his little imaginary friends."

_'They ain't imaginary, they're as real as you and me Bosco.' _Was what Murock wanted to say to his large friend, the only thing he could do was just stare at him.

"I don't think the Captain likes you insulting his friends Sargent."

"Man, he's just a fool."

_'Yea, but I'm your fool big guy!' _Murdock shouted in his head, his heart hurting as he felt his eyes begin to droop again. The medication flowing throughout his body taking hold as Hannbal and the others began to notice.

_'I don't want to sleep, I want to be with them.' _He thought fearing that those scary monsters from before ould return in his sleep as Face pushed back his hair with another one of his famous smiles.

"It's okay buddy, you can sleep. We're gonna' be right here."

They could see Murdock fighting to stay awake until he finally gave in, his eyes shutting completely as he fell once more into a deep sleep.

"Looks like everything will be alright."

_'Our captain's coming back to us.'_

**I'm so sorry for how short this chapter is, I'm thinking of just skipping ahead to Murdock's discharge for the next chapter. Please let me know what you all would like me to do, skip ahead to him leaving the hospital or continue with his time spent in the hospital?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team or You are my Sunshine**

**Chapter 9... I'm still in shock at how many chapters this story has. Please let me know if there is a mix up of any kind with the medical equipment, if so please let me know!**

**Also, for some reason fanfiction isn't saving any of the changes I make to my stories on the website so I'm also sorry if there are any mispellings or line breaks here and there, I hope you understand, I will go back and fix them whenever I have the time. I fixed as much as I could for now on the previous chapters.**

**Sorry for the long message, I just had to let you all know; enjoy.**

"Face, stay here while B.A. and I go get some coffee."

"Sure thing boss," Face nodded, scooting his chair closer to the bed; the magazine he was holding staying in place as he continued to scan his eyes across the small words.

The quiet click of the door shutting causing his eyes to shift from the magazine article, to Murdock, the pilot's skin still pale as he took in pulled in another breath.

_'Thank God they were able to wean him off the respirator.' _Face thought with a smile as he watched the rise and fall of Murdock's chest, confirming that the pilot was indeed, breathing on his own.

The IV's and other tubes were still hooked up to the pilot; Face's eyes scanning over all of them without a word as he moved his eyes from the equipment to his article.

The words in the magazine didn't jump out at him like they had been before Hannibal and B.A. left, the only thing that seemed to get his full attention was Murdock.

Sighing deeply he continued to try and get into the magazine again, only to catch himself looking at the pilot one more time.

Murdock just lay there asleep, his breathing still sounding a little raspy but not as bad, it sounded like he was breathing a lot easier than he had before.

His eyes still looked a little sunken in, his bones sticking out slightly from the bit of weight he'd lost. The pilot's cheeks no longer had the intense flush they'd held before; his fever thankfully broken last night before they took him off the respirator completely.

The con man's eyes continued to scan the page until he finally threw the magazine aside with frustration, still not able to divert his attention away from the pilot as he scooted closer to the bed and once again took his friend's hand.

Once again Murdock was stuck inside the darkness of his own mind, the beautiful spots of light that shown before were not covered with the dark veil of nothingness.

His back against the ground, his eyes fixed on staring at the never ending darkness above him; he reached upward as if to touch of grasp something that wasn't there before letting his hand fall again with a thud that seemed to echo all around him.

_"Why can't there at least be stars or something to look at."_ He whispered to himself, shutting his eyes and taking in the deepest breath he could when a sound echoed.

It reached his ears just as he was opening his eyes, he threw himself up into a sitting position, small beads of sweat appearing as he recognised the sound and got up.

Running forward until the black floor under his feet gave way and he was pulled into it; his torso sticking up out of the ground while his feet were who knows where.

He pulled, moving himself left and right trying to get free; his efforts in vein as he felt a chill go down his spine just as a cold breath hit his ear.

_"No,"_ he whispered with tears in his eyes, moving his head to the left and looking over his shoulder to find the shadow figures again; all of them staring at him with slanted, ruby eyes.

Still keeping their sketchy look, the white scribbles were the only thing that allowed him to see them in the darkness besides their eyes.

_"What do you want from me!" _Murdock screamed with desperation in his voice, the figures closest to him grabbed his face and let out a low growl that sounded like a monstrous animal.

**"We made that perfectly clear in our last... Visit." **It added the word _'visit' _after a few seconds of thought; forcefully throwing his head to the right causing Murdock to groan from the sudden movement.

His head pounding as the figures once again took the form of his friend's, this time it was Hannibal and B.A. who approached him slowly; kneeling down in front of him and dragging a knife over the top of his skin.

The sharp edge making Murdock's body stiffen, a small whimper escaping his lips as the dark Hannibal and B.A. smiled.

**"You don't deserve life Captain."**

Murdock shook his head, _"please don't, I never did anything to you."_

**"No you see, you're the one member of the team that is... What's the word?" **

Dark B.A. tapped his chin before getting closer to the captain,** "expendable."**

_"No, the team needs me, they'd never consider me expendable. NEVER!" _Murdock shouted with a cracked voice, biting his lip as the knife was pushed against his neck and pulled to the right slowly.

His gasps for breath echoed through the darkness as the blood started to fall from his throat.

Murdock quickly inhaled and gasped, his heart rate sky rocketing again as his hand twitched under Face's fingertips; his hands suddenly moving up near his chest and throat.

Face jumped out of his seat when Murdock's eyes snapped open and he almost shot up in bed, still trying to breath as Face held him down to keep him from hurting himself.

"It's alright man, calm down!" Face shouted to his friend who shook in his arms and gasp as if he couldn't breath. The man's shout obviously heard as the door was pushed open to reveal B.A.

Hannibal nowhere in sight as the big man ran to the hospital bed, helping hold Murdock down while getting down close so his friend would see he wasn't alone.

"Murdock, Murdock!" He shouted with a hint of fear in his voice; Face knew he was afraid of his friend going backwards and needing the mask again.

"Fool, breathe...! C'mon man take a breath!" B.A. yelled just as Hannibal was walking into the room, also running to the bed.

Making it to Murdock's side just as he sucked in a breath, taking a minute to take in a few more breaths while coughing as B.A. pushed back his sweaty hair. "That's it, there ya' go."

Murdock's eyes looked at the big man who actually flashed him a small smile, "how you doin' now?"

"Guys..." Murdock whispered with a shakey breath, his heart rate finally slowing down until it was normal again and he was moved to lay comfortably on the bed.

"Captain look at me."

Murdock heard Hannibal's voice as he concentrated on breathing, his eyes looking up into the Colonel's who smiled. "What happened?"

His smile quickly changing to a look of concern as the pilot shuddered at the question, "just a nightmare.. Colonel. A bad nightmare."

Face brushed back his hair like B.A.'s done a few seconds ago, touching his friend's hand with a smile, "It's alright now Murdock, and the doctors said you can probably get discharged soon."

"Yea crazy man, we're gonna' finally get out of here."

"He's right Captain, so try to get some rest."

Murdock swallowed with a slight frown, "Colonel?"

"Yes?"

The pilot looked away then back to his CO with uncertainty, "Could you umm... Sing me something, to calm me down."

Hannibal smiled at Murdock like proud father would to his son as he sat down with Face on Murdock's right while B.A. was to his left.

Face's hand lightly hitting his knee as he leaned closer to Hannibal, both of them starting to sing _'You are my sunshine'_ while B.A. watched with a scowl.

B.A. shook his head with a growl, "Crazy fool." He said with his usual voice, trying to ignore the fact that he was singing along in his head as Murdock's eyes slowly shut and he fell asleep.

B.A. started the van just as Hannibal and Face were bringing out Murdock, the pilot still using them for support as he sluggishly walked to the side door before being helped inside by B.A., who'd climbed in the back.

Gently sitting the pilot down in his usual seat before moving to get behind the wheel again, driving away from the hospital as soon as Face and Hannibal got in.

All of them felt the intense relief that filled the air, the whole team in the van once again, all four of them. Hannibal, Face and even B.A. smiling while glancing at Murdock who smiled at them with drooping eyes as he turned his gaze again to the floor.

"Murdock, you alright?" Face asked touching the pilot's shoulder who flashed him a reassuring smile, the con man still couldn't shake the sick feeling in his stomach as he remembered the last time Murdock was in the van.

B.A. looked at Face from the rearview mirror, "Crazy Fool just got outta' the hospital Face."

Hannibal nodded while putting an unlit cigar into his mouth, his want to smoke it being overpowered by his concern for Murdock's health.

"He's right, Murdock will be fine, he's just tired."

"Yea," Face said nodding and continuing to look at his friend who'd quickly fallen asleep from the gentle rocking of the van, the con man looking up as Hannibal handed him a blanket that he took and laid on top of the sleeping pilot.

"Sleep well buddy."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a really hard time writing it. Please let me know your honest thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**Wanna once again thank all my readers, you all are the only reason why this story has continued. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy**

The van ride was smooth and calming, the front windows cracked open so the fresh air could creep through, allowing the men to breathe in the sweet smell as they let their tired bodies relax.

All of them staring out into the empty road that lay in front of them, each taking time to glance at their pilot who was now stretched out on the bench seat.

The gentle rise and fall of the blanket was also calming, his features finally relaxed instead of contorted with pain; his color returning as he curled up on his side; not once waking up on the trip out of town.

"Where are we going Boss?"

Hannibal looked back at Face who was seated beside Murdock, "We're going to our spare hideout, remember the one you scammed from that blonde?"

"Oh yea," Face said with realization, his eyes lighting up at the thought of the medium sized, hourglass figure the young blonde had. "She was magnificent."

"I'm sure she was Face," Hannibal chuckled, shrugging his shoulder while turning around to face the road again. B.A.'s eyes looking at the womanizer through the mirror, "will you ever settle down?"

"Probably not," Face said laying back, only to throw his head and hand up quickly with a smile, "except if it's with Charissa... She's the one."

"Yea Face, and I'm the king of England."

"Haha, very funny Hannibal."

B.A. laughed too, keeping his eyes on the road before adding in his own two cents. "Good luck with that, she'll probably just arrest you during the honeymoon."

"Oh shut up, she's the one and I'll prove it one of these days!" He started to raise his voice but stopped when he saw Murdock shift in his sleep.

Quickly falling back into whatever peaceful dream he was having as Hannibal pointed to the left side of the road, near a big patch of woods similar to the one before.

The only difference being, the trees were much thicker than the ones at the other house. The small house was big enough to fit three bedrooms and one living room with a couch, the old bed's still there that were now cleaned up as the van stopped behind the home.

The entire house surrounded by the thick trees and bushes that barely let any sun breakthrough.

B.A. and Hannibal got out of the van, pulling open the sliding door to find Face shaking their pilots shoulder, finally halting his actions and shaking his head in their direction.

"I don't think he's going to wake up for awhile."

"That's understandable, and he needs all the rest he can get, "Hannibal looked at B.A. then moved his gaze to the house, "let's bring him in."

The big man nodded while lifting the pilot, blanket and all, off the seat and holding him close to carry him inside. Their footsteps sounded louder on the wooden floor, not a lot of things left except for some furniture and kitchen supplies that Face scammed along with the house.

B.A. opened on of the doors, stepping inside and laying Murdock down in the small bed, making sure he was comfortable before leaving him to sleep while Face sat with him.

"Good thing we got another place to stay." B.A. said quietly walking away from the room as Hannibal shut the front door, going straight to the closet.

"Always be prepared my friend," he said with a smile while grabbing the things he was looking for the heading to the door once more, "I'm going to set up some tripwires."

"Alright."

B.A. watched his leader walk out of the house, glancing around the house until finally following him out to help.

The daylight left quickly, the warmth sun now replaced with a cold moon as the night sky shined with stars; the insects all singing at once which created a beautiful chorus as Hannibal and B.A. sat at the table with Face playing cards until the sun decided to show it's face again.

The new day filled with fresh morning air as they continued their game which had gone on through the night.

The small creak of a floorboard turned their attention from the game which Hannibal was currently winning, gazing past the corner of the kitchen to see Murdock slowly walking in their direction.

"Hello nafasi marafiki," he muttered under his breath as Face pulled the fourth chair away from the table and stepped back when he sat down, Murdock's arms crossed on the table while his eyes scanned over every line in the wooden table.

The Swahili still leaving them with nothing but questioning looks that were cast at one another before Hannibal broke the silence.

"Welcome back Captain. Sleep well?"

Murdock groggily looked to his CO, his brown eyes still holding their usual Murdock twinkle but were also heavy as his body begged for some more sleep. "Yea Colonel, real well."

"No bad dreams?"

"Nope, notta' one. Looks like my pecan brothers decided to leave me be for now." Murdock replied with a sleepy smile that failed to hide his lie as Hannibal raised an eyebrow and watched his captain from the corner of his eye.

"I thought you liked the dreams with the pecan brothers?"

Murdock swallowed, pushing back his hair nervously, knowing he'd been caught lying. "Well, I did I just-" "Murdock, you didn't dream about the pecan's did you?"

"No bossman." The pilot finally gave in, admitting defeat as his CO bit down on his cigar. "What did you dream about?"

"I-I'd.. Rather not talk 'bout it right now."

Face turned his attention to Murdock again, "you're going to tell us sooner or later."

"I know I just don't wanna' talk 'bout it now." Murdock answered his womanizing friend who shrugged with a small sigh under his breath.

"Would he be able to take a shower yet?"

Hannibal thought for a moment and shrugged, "I don't see why not, it's almost been a day since he was released."

"Alright fool, calm down. Wanna' take a shower? Get rid of that hospital smell."

B.A. watched the pilot moved his chair away from the table with a small nod; getting out of his seat he gently took Murdock by the shoulders and helped him to the bathroom.

Knowing that this meant he'd be the one helping the pilot while Hannibal and Face went to get some supplies.

The pilot stumbling here and there, causing B.A.'s grip to tighten a little bit like in the motel room.

He thought for a moment, not wanting the pilot to collapsing while showering he started filling the bathtub, making sure the water was warm but not too warm as he waited.

_'Why did I sign myself up to wash the crazy fool,' _B.A. thought with his face expressionless until he shut off the water, shutting the bathroom door before running his fingers through the water.

His eyes slowly setting their gaze on Murdock who was sitting against the wall waiting, his skin still pale as his eyes remained half shut as he would apss out any minute. B.A. watched him slowly stand up, using the sink for support.

"C'mon fool, get undressed." B.A. said gruffly, turning his back to the pilot who was beginning to slip his arms through the shirt sleeves; his quiet hiss of pain making B.A. turn to see him rubbing one of the places he'd had an IV.

Wetting his lips B.A. turned completely around, "You want some help?"

The pilot nodded, hearing the loud footsteps of his friend walk across the tile and begin to help him out of his shirt, pants and socks.

Murdock, a little surprised by the gentleness of his friend's actions had him leave his boxers on. The big man thankfully didn't argue with him and helped him sit in the water that made Murdock shudder for a moment.

The warmth of it felt good as he moved his hands under the water slowly as if he were in a trance, watching the ripples distort them while B.A. got a washcloth from under the sink and lathered it with soap.

"Thanks Bosco."

"If you mention this to anyone, Billy's gonna' go swimmin'."

"Oh Bosco you know Billy loves to swim." Murdock replied with a smile as B.A. shook his head with a growl.

Taking Murdock's slightly bony wrist, he lifted it up and started to move the washcloth up and down his arm slowly. The soapy cloth leaving behind trails of white as he moved it over Murdock's shoulder and down his chest.

Staring at the many scars that marred the pilot's skin as he washed his other arm and gently moved to his back.

Deeper scars ran down his back from war and missions, making himself ignore them, B.A. finished washing the pilot's back and went to hand him the rag.

"Here," he whispered, closely watching Murdock take the cloth from him and begin washing his legs and feet, still keeping his boxers on as B.A. grabbed the shampoo off the counter.

Putting some into the palm of his hand, gently moving his hands through the pilot's hair as he washed his hair. Murdock's head stayed down as he continued to watch the water, his eyes shutting.

B.A. guessed this must of felt good for the pilot as he continued washing until his hair smelled like coconut which made B.A. think for a minute before speaking.

"You gonna' cook us up some grub once you're well enough, you hear?" Murdock nodded with a smile as B.A. rinsed out his hair before getting up to grab a towel and some clothes.

"You got it big guy!" His voice sounded more like the Murdock they knew, it wasn't as hoarse and tired.

B.A. threw some clothes he'd found in the pilot's bedroom onto the sink, unfolding a towel and helped the pilot out of the tub onto the rug.

"You need help gettin' dressed?" He asked with some hesitance, the feeling quickly leaving him when the pilot shook his head and shut the door behind B.A.

Throwing off his wet boxers, he slipped on the fresh pair, along with his blue 'Napoleon' t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Keeping his feet bare as he opened the door and put his dirty clothes into the hamper they kept by it.

"Thanks for the bath Big Guy. You're nothin' but a big ol' teddy bear ain't ya?"

"Shut up fool, I ain't no bear!"

"Fine then, that could only mean one thing."

B.A. sighed, almost kicking himself as he asked, "What?"

"You're part of the Golf ball Liberation Army!"

"That's it, billy's goin' swimmin'!"

**I hope you guys liked the new chapter, I'm sorry if it wasn't the greatest. Thanks for reading.**

**BTW, the Pecan's thing was from Season 2 episode 22: Semi-Friendly Persuation.**

**And the Napoleon shirt was one that Murdock wore in the pilot episode for the show.**

**The golf ball liberation was from Season 2 episode 2: Recipe for Heavy Bread.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**Chapter 11, YEA! Just saying, feel free to let me know if there are any kind of scenes or ideas that you think I should add to this story.**

**Also if there are any kind of mistakes, please let me know.**

**Enjoy**

Hannibal and Face walked in to find B.A. sitting at the table playing a game of cards by himself, not even looking up as they sat the food they'd gotten on the counter and took a minute to scan the room.

"Where's Murdock?" Face was the first one to speak as Hannibal started putting food away, putting some aside for what he was going to make tonight.

B.A. finally looked up in their direction, swiftly throwing his hand up with his thumb point behind him towards the couch, "told the fool to lie down."

Face turned around, looking towards the couch to see the top of a red hat; the familiar red fabric bringing a smile to his face as he slowly approached it to find Murdock curled up asleep.

His hat sitting comfortably on his head with his favorite leather jacket cluched tightly in his hands as if it were a lifeline, the pilot's skin thankfully wasn't as pale and was cool against Face's hand which meant his fever hadn't come back while they were away.

"He's doing a lot better."

"Yes, but he's still got a while before he's back to normal." Hannibal replied from the kitchen as B.A. started to put away his cards, "man's never been normal."

"That all depends on your definition of_ 'normal'_, Bosco." Murdock's groggy voice answered as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, adjusting his cap and looking into the kitchen from his place on the couch.

"My definition of 'normal' is anyone but you." B.A. said with a growl, watching his friend with an expression of irritation as Murdock smiled widely, his eyes moving over to the bags on the counter and Hannibal who stood with his back to the room.

"Whatchu doin' bossman?"

"I'm going to make us something to eat Captain," his voice was almost flat as he answered the pilot's question; continuing to go through the cabinets and drawers for any kind of pot and untensils.

"I could do that, Colonel." Murdock's voice seemed to carry its cheerful tone at the thought of being able to cook, Hannibal couldn't stop the smile that graced his features as he remembered how much the pilot loved it.

"Murdock, you're still recuperating," the Colonel looked over his shoulder to see the Captain who stared back at time, that big smile on his face while his eyes seemed to beg Hannibal to hand over the reins.

"C'mon, please."

"You need to rest Captain, you've been through a lot these past few days." Hannibal replied, turning his gaze away from the pilot and instead looking down at the wooden counter, _'All of us have.'_

"I've rested enough bossman, I can't get back to sleep." Murdock replied, making Face smile at how much his friend reminded him of a child begging to get back a confiscated toy.

"Well," the Colonel thought for a moment, not able to come up with anything else which he guessed Face noticed and finished for him.

"Why don't you play with Billy or Basscatcher Bob?"

Murdock shook his head with a frown as he glanced up at the con man, his hands resting on the back of the couch as he sat on his legs which were folded beneath him.

"No, Face you know Basscatcher Bob got burned on vacation, and while you were gone B.A. tried to drown Billy." He answered throwing a hurt look towards B.A. who shrugged, "I can't find him anywhere, the mudsucker scared him away."

Face and Hannibal turned to B.A., both giving him a mixture of shocked and confused expressions.

"B.A., how could you do that to Billy?" Face voiced in a tone of shock as he put a hand on Murdock's shoulder for comfort, the pilot did nothing but stare at the big man until he answered.

"There ain't no dog!"

Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth and pointed it at the Sargent who's body stiffened under his leaders intense eyes.

"B.A. you know that isn't an excuse, now I want you to apologise to Murdock."

Face nodded, thinking for a moment before quickly adding his own two cents on the situation. "And promise you'll help him find Billy later."

"Man I ain't-"

"B.A." Hannibal cut him off, sending another intense gaze his way until he pushed his chair away from the table and stood; going over the Murdock who looked up at him without a word.

The mechanic sighed before stomping his foot onto the floor, "listen fool, I'm sorry I tried to kill your fake dog, and I'll help find him later." He said, adding the last part with hesitence.

"Promise?"

B.A. sighed again, this time louder before nodding, "yea I promise."

Murdock smiled at B.A. who only responded by returning to the table and dealing the deck of cards to play another game of cards by himself while Face and Hannibal smiled at a job well done.

"You think he'll keep his promise Colonel...?" The pilot asked from the couch, the fear for his pet dog evident in his voice as Face rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

"I'm sure he will Murdock."

The house was quiet, the birds chirping outside and brightening up the already fine day as the sun shined through each window. Murdock listened to the sounds until he couldn't take it anymore and asked another question.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Murdock?" Their leader answered, sounding like he was really curious about Murdock's concerns as he cast another look over his shoulder.

"Could I please make ya'll somethin' to eat, I really miss it."

"I know," Hannibal said moving away from the stove and waving his hand in it's direction, Murdock's eyes seemed to light up more than they had before as his smile grew.

"I can?"

"Yes, just be sure to take it easy, you're still pretty weak."

Murdock nodded, slowly getting up from the couch and setting his jacket aside, walking over to stand beside the Colonel who looked concerned.

"You sure Murdock? You still look shakey to me."

The pilot nodded with confidence as the Colonel stepped back to give him some room, "I'm good Bossman, I believe that you always have the strength to do somethin' you love."

"That fool and his crazy theories."

Hannibal looked at B.A. for a moment before sitting down at the table, Face quickly following as they all started to finish the card game they were playing earlier.

"I appreciate Murdock's theories, even if they are outside ordinary logic or reason." Hannibal said with a smile as Face nodded, "I agree."

"You guys are catching his craziness," B.A. said with a tone of disgust as Murdock howled to laughter, "you have crazy in you too Bosco."

"Whatchu talkin' about fool!"

"I think everyone's born crazy, they just let the world tame 'em." Murdock said, clearly having a good time with his cooking as Hannibal chuckled with a nod.

"I think you have a point there, Captain."

**Hope this chapter was satisfactory for you all, I had a bit of a hard time writing it but really do hope that it was to your liking.**

**The line that Hannibal said about appreciating Murdock's theories, and Basscatcher Bob, as well as Basscatcher Bob's fate were all from ****Season 3, episode 25: Incident at Crystal Lake****. Another one of my favorites.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team or Matchbox 20**

**Man I'm getting these chapters written pretty fast, lol. I'm happy you all are still enjoying the story, again... I would like to thank InsideYourDreams24 for giving me the idea of what will happen to Murdock in this next chapter. **

**I just hope they don't mind that I kind of changed it around a bit.**

**Wrote this while listening to 'Let's see how far we've come' by Matchbox 20, love that song.**

**Enjoy**

B.A. growled at Murdock as he was handed his plate, the coconut-curry tapenade making a small smile appear as he began to dig in, as did Face and Hannibal who noticed when the pilot slipped out of the room.

Walking into his bedroom, Murdock took off his hat, twisting it in his hands before lying it on the small table under the window that overlooked the thick trees outside, making the land outside them barely visible as the sun still shined through them in random spots that different in size.

The birds outside singing happily as he ran a hand through his hair with a small sigh, shutting his eyes for a moment and opening them to find one of the black creatures from his nightmares standing in front of him.

He jumped back without knowing it, his whole body becoming tense as he stared at it and shut his eyes again.

_'Please go away, just leave me alone!' _he thought with a frantic voice that echoed in his head as he opened his eyes to find the shadow still standing there but it was in the shape of Hannibal.

His hair was bloody and disheveled, his clothes torn and also bloody as he clutched a gun in his hand; his eyes seemed to flash with motivation to kill as the grip he had on the 10mm pistol tightened.

His knuckles turning white as Murdock shook his head and whispered words to himself, "This isn't real, you're not real." He repeated under his breath, continuing to blink his eyes in vain as the gun was raised and a pair of hands gripped his arms to hold him in place.

The gun was cocked, the cold barrel felt so real as it was pressed against Murdock's forehead and the shadow Hannibal's finger started to pull back the trigger.

**"Bye, bye Captain."**

"NO!"

Face's head snapped up, his eyes looking at B.A. who sat across from him as Hannibal ran from the table to the bedroom their pilot had entered.

Hannibal entered to find the man standing near the window, his body stiff as his eyes gazed at nothing, looking as if he were looking at something horrifying as the commander grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Murdock?" Hannibal yelled out with worry as the Captain's quiet whispering continued until he seemed to come back to reality, seeing his commander in front of him again.

Murdock pushed himself away from Hannibal, almost shoving his commanding officer to the floor as he scrambled away and fell into one of the corners, curling up into a ball, holding his knees to his chest as he tried to hide his face.

The Colonel was shocked by his pilots actions, getting his balance back he ran to the man who stared at him with fear in his eyes, Hannibal could see the pure agony reflected in his very emotional eyes as he pushed the older man away again with more force.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, his body shaking as he still felt the cold barrel of the pistol on his head, the stench of blood that poured off Hannibal's body as he breathed heavily. "Don't hurt me please... Stop hurting me!"

Murdock's hands came up to cover his face as he cried silently, not able to keep back his tears as his heart finally broke from the stress, the fear of his friends hurting him as he tried to protect himself in the corner.

"Murdock, I'm not going to hurt you."

**'I'm going to kill you.'**

Hannibal didn't know what was going on, these sort of things happened to them before, but never to this level. He'd never seen one of his team members so broken and unsure of the world around him like Murdock was at this moment.

He stepped forward one more time, only to have the pilot's fist collide with his cheekbone; Hannibal took a few steps back with a hand on his cheek that throbbed.

Face and B.A. were beside Hannibal immediately, hearing the screams and Murdock's protests to Hannibal's help as Face knelt down.

Making sure Hannibal was alright, Face slowly touched the pilots shoulder, the Captains face still buried in his hands until the con man took hold of his wrists.

Pulling his hands away so the pilots tear streaked face could be seen by the world, his broken mind and heart fully exposed as he tried to pull his hands away from Face who kept his grip on them.

"Murdock, hey!" He said, raising his voice to get the mans attention, "it's alright, we're here. You're fine."

**'He's lying.'**

"Shut up."

Murdock's whisper didn't go unnoticed as Face leaned closer, only to be shoved away by the pilot; Face backed off a bit as Murdock tried to get his small tears under control.

"Okay, okay buddy I won't crowd you."

**'They want you out of their lives.'**

"You're wrong."

**'You're just a crazy idiot who was lucky to be a part of this team.'**

"SHUT UP!" Murdock screamed holding his head as he continue to let his small sobs be heard and seen by his team who just stood there in shock, confusion filling the air around them as B.A. looked at Hannibal.

The commander looked to be staring into space before he was touched on the shoulder by his big friend.

"He hearin' voices or somethin'?"

Hannibal sighed, running his hand down his face and shutting his eyes, "I don't know. He was afraid of me, saying I was going to hurt him."

"Boss, he's really scared," Face said quietly as if Murdock wasn't even there, because really, he was not with them at all.

He was trapped elsewhere.

His mind was clouded and unclear as he tried to fight off the demons running in circles around him, trying to fight off the pain they wanted to put him through.

"I know Face, let's try to get him to bed."

B.A. stepped forward and knelt down beside Face, his big hand resting on Murdock's shoulder as the man stared at him with eyes still full of confusion and pain.

Trying to fight the big man's hold on him as he was pulled to his feet, shaking in B.A. and Face's arms as they tried to walk him to bed.

He fought hard, trying to pull away from them only to find his feet dragged across the floor, his screams of tearing them apart as he cursed violently at them.

The foul language leaving the pilot's mouth surprised all of them as he stared at them afraid and almost seemed ready to kill them if needed.

Murdock looked at B.A. with his big eyes, clearly not realizing his friends were just trying to help him as he managed to bite the mechanics arm hard.

"Fool bit me! What's wrong with him!"

**'You're worthless.'**

"No, I'm not!" Murdock cried out with his head down as he bit his lip until it bled from a small cut made by one of his upper incisors.

**'They're sick of taking care of you.'**

"Murdock, snap out of it!"

Face and B.A. managed to lay the Captain down, holding down his limbs to keep him from hurting himself as Hannibal ran from the room.

Murdock's quiet grunts of pain and heavy breathing filled the air as he still tried to fight them, small fits of coughing escaping him as Hannibal returned.

A syringe in his hands that they all recognized, "Try and hold him still guys."

Face struggled and looked at his leader with a look of irritation and worry, "What do you think we're doing!"

Hannibal didn't respond, sticking the needle into Murdock's neck and pushing B.A.'s knock out drug into the pilot's veins.

"Shh, calm down Captain, shh." Hannibal whispered to the pilot while smoothing back his hair as the man fought against B.A.'s knock out drug.

It quickly took effect, Murdock's violent thrashing slowing down until he was completely still on the mattress.

B.A. and Face carefully let go of him, taking a step back and trying to catch their breath as Face wiped a small bead of sweat from his brow.

"Don't...Please." Was all Murdock muttered before finally giving in to the drugs demand, his head falling to the side on the pillow as Hannibal pulled the blankets over him.

Tucking them underneath the mattress so the pilot would have a little bit of restraint if he woke up in a panic.

"Fool's stronger than I thought," B.A. said aloud as he rubbed the place on his shoulder where he'd been bit, he felt his heart strings pulled as he felt the teeth imprints on his arm but thankfully there was no broken skin.

"What just happened Boss?"

Hannibal shook his head with a sad expression, his frown deepening as he shut his eyes and sat down with a sigh.

"He thinks we're trying to hurt him."

"Why?"

The question remained in the air, unanswered as B.A. and Face took a seat on the floor with Hannibal taking the chair. Processing what just happened as they all shed their own small, quiet tears.

**I'm sorry if the guys seem too emotional but you know, it's Murdock so I figured that they would be really heartbroken if Murdock was afraid of them. I hope you all enjoyed this and have a wonderful day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't The A-Team**

**Now for chapter 13... Hopefully no bad luck will befall me! lol**

**Man this chapter was HARD to write, it took me forever to figure out what I would have in this chapter and I apologise for the delay.**

**Enjoy**

Moonlight spilled into the bedroom through the wide window, the view of the trees was dark and, almost frightening as Face gazed out the glass.

It looked as if he were in a daze, his hair looked unkempt, his clothes wrinkled to Hannibal's eye as he watched the lieutenant.

B.A. saw that Face himself had no care for his current look, not caring about his messy clothes or disheveled hair. The only thing the con man did was stare out the window like he was in a trance as he muttered things about Murdock under his breath.

The mechanic didn't feel much different, wanting nothing more than to shake the pilot into consciousness and demand to know what was wrong, why he bit him... What these dreams were.

_'They ain't dreams, they're nightmares.' _He thought running his hand down his face, shaking himself awake as Hannibal walked across the room and sat on the edge of the twin sized bed.

Brushing back the unconscious pilots hair with a gentle stroke and finally resting his hand on Murdock's chest, the blankets were soft under Hannibal's fingers as he monitored the mans breathing pattern.

_'His breathing seems normal,' _he thought, keeping his hand on the pilot's blanket covered chest while turning away from him, letting his right elbow sit on his knee so he could rub his temples.

B.A. could tell that under the Colonel's calm exterior, the man was really afraid and concerned for their friend as he gently rubbed his forehead to try and ease the pain from his headache.

"We're all worried man."

"I know B.A., but you didn't see Murdock the way I did when I found him." Hannibal replied flatly, not even looking up at the big man before continuing.

"That look in his eyes, it's like he was looking through me. Murdock wasn't even there." The Colonel took a deep breath, finally letting his hand fall away from his face, just the moonlight spilling into the room making his head ache a little more.

"I don't know what kind of place he's trapped in or what he's seeing, but I do know that whatever this is. It's dangerous, not only to us but to Murdock as well."

"That fool's always been crazy." B.A. said, trying to reassure himself that it was nothing big to worry about, knowing that Face or Hannibal would be the one to break down that wall and make him see the truth.

Something is seriously _wrong _with their friend.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Murdock like this Sargent, back when he was first admitted to the VA hospital." Hannibal confessed, taking out a cigar to chew on it as he looked back and forth between B.A. and Face who was now facing him instead of the window.

"He was that bad?"

"Yes, it was pretty bad."

They could see the Colonel didn't like talking about it as he gazed one more time at the Captain who shifted, groaning and calling out for his friends with a pained, hoarse voice.

Face stepped away from the window, his feet guiding him to the bed until he was close enough to take the man's hand. Squeezing it gently with a weary expression, his frown deepening when the pilot squeezed back, his grip was tight.. As if he were in a lot of pain.

"Hey buddy, we're all right here. C'mon man, you've made it this far.. You can't-"

The two men looked at Face who bit his lip before finishing the sentence, not wanting to say the last two words.

"He won't give up, Face."

"Yea Crazy man's gotta' come back so I got someone to yell at." B.A. added with a small smile as Hannibal allowed himself to smile with some happiness at the picture of them together again.

Face scamming his way through any situation or hitting on Sosa whenever he caught sight of her while Hannibal came up with some ridiculous plan that would some how work.

B.A. working under the hood while Murdock sat on the ground with his back against the side, chattering away about something random until B.A. finally grabbed him by his jacket and yelled something to make him shut up.

_'Can't wait for those days to come back.'_

"What do you think these dreams mean boss?"

"I'm not sure Face, they could be flashbacks, things from his past, things that may of happened to him at the VA. Anything."

**I promise to get more into the nightmares in the next chapter, but I do hope you all enjoyed this new one. Thanks again for all the support.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team

**Still can't believe all the wonderful feedback I've gotten, there are too many people to thank that I can't list here because it would take forever to go through. lol**

**Thanks so much and thanks to 'InsideYourDreams24' for once again, helping me plan out and throw me ideas for this next chapter. Sorry it took so long, been really busy with school and I had a lot of writers block.**

**Enjoy!**

The morning went on slowly, the sun coming through the window blanketing the room in light and warmth as Face and B.A. sat near one another eating breakfast.

Hannibal stayed beside the pilot's bed, his mind slowly reeling back to when he first met the pilot all those years ago.

* * *

_"May I help you Mr-?" An orderly asked, dressed in all white as he quickly approached Hannibal._

_"Colonel John Hannibal Smith, I'm here to see Captain James H.M. Murdock. I was told he was brought here." _

_The orderly visibly paled after Hannibal spoke the pilots name, scratching the back of his head before straightening up._

_"Sir, I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to see him."_

_"May I ask why?"_

_Again the orderly seemed to become nervous, scratching his head again just as scream came from down the hallway._

_Some sounds from hospital workers came next, followedby the sounds of muffled struggles around the corner. What happened next was something that Hannibal never saw coming; the sounds of frenzied footsteps running in his direction caused him to be on guard as a person collided with him._

_The boy's shaggy brown hair fell into his face as his eyes stayed wide, the terrified eyes locked with Hannibal's confused ones as the older man tried to sit up. Only to have his whole upper boy pulled up quickly by the panicked man._

_Baring his teeth as he shook Hannibal hard, as if trying to get his full attention._

_"I didn't do nothin' Sarge! They're lying, they left me here!" The younger man's eyes were filled with tears as his grip on the Colonel's shirt tightened._

_Hannibal held his breath as the man let out a choked sob, biting his lip until it bleed as the hospital orderlies hands pulled at his wrinkled clothing; the moment the hands made contact, the boy jumped off the ground._

_Trying to pull away from them as they tried to hold him down, the young man's eyes never left Hannibal's as he silently begged to be set free from this place. "They're all dead because of ME! It's my fault, I killed them... I'm a murder!" _

_The young man's screams of pain and anguish made Hannibal's stomach knot, his heart pounding as he tried to shut out the panicked screams of this man who clearly had serious mental conditions._

_"Please Sarge... You have to believe me, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean for the helicopter to crash, I didn't mean for them all to die!" _

_Hannibal noticed that the man's leg's finally gave out, letting him fall to the ground as he cried into his hands; the Colonel did the only thing he could think to do at that moment._

_Knowing that this man was clearly in indescribable pain that no one should go through, he stood, kneeling down beside him and placing a soothing hand on the man's shaking shoulder._

_"It's alright son, I know you didn't mean to."_

_"I'm in Hell..."_

_"No," Hannibal cut him off, pulling the man's face up so he could see him better. "You're not in Hell... You're in a safe place." _

_The orderlies kept their tight grip on the patient but allowed Hannibal to continue, "what's your name, son?"_

_The man sniffed._

_"Captain H-H.M. Murdock, sir."_

_"Captain Murdock," Hannibal whispered, noticing that the mention of his title seemed to help him calm down enough for Hannibal to approach him with another question._

_"How would you like to join my team?"_

_"Y-Your team?"_

_"Yes."_

_Curiosity seemed to replace the intense fear that had been present in the young pilot's eyes a few moments again, he bowed his head and nodded to the Colonel._

_"Yes sir, I would like that."_

_"I'll be back soon Captain... I promise you that."_

* * *

"Never thought he could be more crazy than he is now," B.A. said aloud, speaking his own thoughts with some hesitance as Hannibal nodded, "yea, but look at it this way B.A."

Hannibal's responce got Face's attention, the young con man's gaze was lifted to look at their leader who put on an honest smile before looking back at their pilot.

"It's a good kind of crazy, and I wouldn't have him any other way."

**This isn't the end, it's just a little insider about Murdock's first time in the VA and how he met Hannibal in my opinion. I'm still working on the whole nightmares thing so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Also am gonna be busy with Thanksgiving coming up.**


	15. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, basically this story is coming together as I go on, even I don't know exactly where this story is going. Lol**

**Sorry for taking SO long, my computer got a virus and just a lot of real world things got in the way... **

**Thanks again for all the kind feedback and sad to say that this will most likely be the last chapter. :(**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

"What do you purpose we do, Hannibal?" Face's question floated in the air the second it left his mouth, the bright sunlight coming in through the windows temporarily blinding him as he sat back in his chair. B.A. stood in the shade away from the light with one foot propped against the wall, his left heel tapping impatiently as they waited for an answer.

"We take him to the VA."

The answer was short and simple, a little too simple for Face and B.A. to comprehend as they took a moment of silence to mull over it; everything that had to do with the night mares and out bursts seemed to always point in that direction as they tried to formulate some other option.

"We could take care-"

"No, we can't Face, his mental state is too unstable right now. The only place he can receive the help he needs is the hospital." Hannibal's quick retort caused the Lieutenants mouth to shut quickly, his foot lifting up before landing with a loud thud as he stomped the floor beneath him.

The intense frustration and almost, broken heartedness of Face's body language was too much for Hannibal to look at as he swiftly turned away to face B.A. who also had abnormal body language. His was more tense and angry, with a hint of worry seen in the position of his shoulders as he sighed.

"Hannibal man, we can't abandon him." The big man's words were so true that it felt like each letter was stabbing at Hannibal's heart, not to mention his sense of judgment as he bit his lip. Straightening up to show that he was standing by his words, knowing that the only way to help Murdock, was to leave him. For now at least.

"I know it hurts boys, but it's the only thing we can do to help him." Hannibal's words were filled with what sounded like guilt that he tried to mask behind a commanding demeanor, his commanding outer image was easily taken apart by his comrades who could see how much this hurt their leader.

"But boss-" Face's words were cut off by Hannibal's pained but intense glare as he turned to face the lieutenant, many emotions clear in his eyes while his face was stone.

"I'll not hear another word about it. Is that understood, Lieutenant?"

Face's small sigh of defeat didn't fall on deaf ears as he looked at his commanding officer, their eyes locking in an intense stare down before the man answered. "Yes, sir."

"Sergeant?"

"Understood."

Hannibal's shoulders relaxed only slightly as he nudged his head towards the door, "go get the van started."

B.A. felt strange hearing Hannibal speak this way, his first reaction to talk back as he quickly bit his tongue and beat down that feeling; knowing that this was his CO's way of hiding his pain as he moved away from the wall.

"Yes, sir."

The CO's demeanor still did not falter as the thundering footsteps made it outside and the roar of the A-Team van made itself known. Neither men spoke another word as they lifted their still unconscious pilot up and carried him downstairs to the waiting van.

The side door already open as B.A. took Murdock from them, laying him on the back seat before taking his place in the driver's seat while Hannibal took the front passenger.

Leaving Face to stay in the back with his friend who was dead to the world, his body too relaxed as his head lolled from side to side with every bump they hit in the road.

No one spoke, no one dared to speak their thoughts right now in fear of the reaction from their already hurting CO.

In fear of the reaction from either of them, each one of them felt like a branch about to break, each of them slowly swayed in the wind until that one gust would send them falling. Causing them to say or do things out of line or character, which neither of them wanted right now.

They sat in silence with the rumble of the van and the quiet breathing of their captain to listen to; each breath was like a new stab at their hearts as they thought over what they were doing.

Sending their comrade back to the VA, a place he loathed, a place he would probably rather see burned to the ground, a place that made him feel like he couldn't care for himself. They were taking him to what he described as most of the time being a place of deprivation and restriction for the eager, eccentric pilot.

Face eventually fell asleep, the pilot's hand gripped firmly in his with his head resting on the other half of the pillow that Murdock wasn't using. His sleep was peaceful until the sudden shaking caused him to wake to find B.A. beside him, a hurt look on his face as he lifted the pilot from the van without a word.

The unspoken bond between the four men stronger than ever as they all walked with B.A. to the VA doors where he carefully laid Murdock on the ground, making sure he was wrapped in the blanket before they all had a minute to say goodbye for now to the unresponsive man.

"We'll be back to get you soon, fool. I promise."

"I hope you can forgive us, Murdock." Face and B.A.'s voices were quiet as they stayed knelt beside the pilot.

"Boys, we have to go."

Hannibal's words burned as they left his mouth, every emotion telling him to take Murdock with him while his rational mind fought to overcome them. There was no other way.

Face and B.A. nodded, hitting the doors of the VA with a powerful knock before high tailing it back to the van; sparing one more glance at their pilot and leaving the minute the door was opened.

Neither of them looking back to see the man brought into the building, none of them wanted to think of the confusion and probably feeling of betrayal that their friend would feel when he woke.

"So, what happens now?"

B.A.'s question, like Face's at the cabin, seemed to hang in the air until some decided to answer it. Once again, the person to answer was Hannibal who quickly took a long, tearful drag of his cigar before wiping his eyes.

"We split up, for now at least." Glancing out the window he thought of everything they'd gone through, everything came full circle in his mind as he realized for now they should be apart so they would stand less a chance of being caught.

"Take on some jobs, but still keep in touch."

"What did you have in mind, boss?"

Hannibal turned to face with a small smile, "just something to pass the time. I'm thinking of doing something in the film industry."

B.A. shrugged, "I'll probably go help out some of the kids in my old neighborhood."

Face and Hannibal nodded, knowing that this was for the safety of the team; Face casually leaned back in the seat with a smirk on his face. "So for now the A-Team is disbanded?"

"Temporarily, until we can find out Murdock's mental state and another job wouldn't hurt."

The three men were silent as the van continued down the bumpy road, each of them planning where to go until they reached an airport a couple hours away from the VA. The three men stood quietly, facing one another.

Giving each other a brief but meaningful hug before going their own ways, B.A. staying with the van to plan out his trip while Face and Hannibal walked with their backs to each other.

Not knowing what the road currently had in store for them as they headed to lead a slightly normal life while waiting for the thrill of another job.

All three of them muttered the once sentence that seemed to be their catchphrase, each one of them wearing a weary smile.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

**That's it, what do you think? If you don't get what I was trying to imply by the ending, it's basically where they split up to go pursue other things. It's my way of setting up the first episode of the show where they all are separated and come together for a job. I really hope that this chapter was good and I hope everyone enjoyed the story.**

**Thank you so much for all the kind support with this story, every one of you made this story what it is.**


End file.
